


论回家吃饭的重要性

by Ontontu



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontontu/pseuds/Ontontu
Summary: 蛋哈蛋是天使下来体验生活的





	1. Chapter 1

一。

 

艾格西躺在地上，母亲绝望的哭泣声从客厅沙发上传来，烂醉如泥的继父又一次对米歇尔拳打脚踢，他不得不拼命保护母亲不受到任何伤害。肋骨与后背传来的疼痛无以言表。六翼大天使第一次觉得自己无能，他不能给母亲施加治疗术，只能用自己的身躯充当肉盾了。即便是碍于规定他也并不能给自己释放治疗术。

好歹是天使下凡体验生活，当初为了避免天使们由于初出茅庐被自己的好奇心玩死，天使身份所遗留下的一点好处是恢复能力略微强过普通人。解释一下就是：不特别作死，一般不会轻易死。

这次的模版倒是神奇的人生体验，从中产跌倒底层，艾格西？他顶着这个名字二十多年了已然十分习惯。亲生父亲是努力向上的人类，可惜在他牺牲之后，身为家庭主妇的母亲并没能在父权社会体系下找到另一位优异的依附者。新任继父单纯贪恋母亲的容貌。至于其他方面，酗酒，吸烟，没有正当工作，他实在不明白为何失去丈夫的母亲愿意接受如此大反差的继父插入他们的生活。

也许这是他的错？毕竟他不能像在天上时挥挥手就解决所有问题，艾格西自嘲的想着。

亚当的劣根性过了这么多年，真是没有丝毫改变。

当然也永远有人试图充当救世主，艾格西摸了一下胸口戴着的粉色胸章。

真讽刺，除了诺亚方舟。父神从来对于人间的苦难视而不见，就像当初给他项链的自诩救世主从来没帮他母亲脱离苦海一样。

既然这一世是个混混，天使也没能耐改变自己的命运。不过与之相对的，是不得不惊叹人类的生存能力，家庭拖累，没有学历，没有工作，单靠小偷小摸继父施舍也能活下去，甚至还能有钱买酒喝。

艾格西无所谓的轻笑一声，推开了黑王子酒吧大门。麦克，肖恩。艾格西的狐朋狗友，说来也是可笑，两个底层孩子，倒是有接近天使纯净度的灵魂。

来自母亲与妹妹的亲情，同流合污的友情，这趟下来也不能算亏。

这顿酒并没有喝太久，继父和他手下的混混像一群靠撒尿划领地的狗，闻着艾格西的味道找到这里。虽说识时务者为俊杰，可惜无论是身为战斗天使，还是小混混艾格西，都没有什么吃哑巴亏的道理。钥匙顺利到手，喝酒后当然要飙车兜风。人类的大脑真是神奇，能让这个金属盒子运动的如此之快。

在车子撞上狐狸的一瞬间，他想到了亚伯被杀前看像该隐的最后一眼。父神向来对受苦的亚当视而不见，也从不肯原谅犯错的该隐。然而他下不了手。他不会对无辜的生灵下手。

坐在警察局里，他只想撸光为他编撰命格的天使翅膀上的所有毛。

天上的救世主们估计在等着看笑话，那么如果还想回家吃晚饭，只能试试人间救世主了。艾格西对于回家吃晚饭这件事有着一种该死的执着。

“牛津不要雕花？”

他按照徽章后的号码打出了电话。

“呵呵”，艾格西撇着嘴摇了摇头，这么多次了还是如此天真，竟真的能相信有人愿意来解救他。就像该隐愿意相信倒挂着睡觉，看到的就是真正十字架一样。

下一秒，警官竟然出现告诉他可以出去，他第一次对亚当产生了好感。这种好感在听到一位灰色羊毛西装拿着黑伞的绅士靠在警察局外叫他名字时达到顶峰。

哈利路亚，天使艾格西第一次如此真挚的想要感恩他的父亲。他想把六片翅膀放出来把这个人抱回天上。

“你是谁”艾格西听到自己的声音从喉咙深处传来。

“把你保出来的人，我叫哈利哈特，我给了你那枚徽章，你父亲救过我的命。”

玳瑁眼镜下有一双加利利湖般澄澈的眼睛，打理得一丝不苟的头发。就连他的声音，也如同圣水洗礼般把艾格西从天上拉下来，脚踏实地走在地上感恩着生命的美好。

酒馆中，他和这个哈利坐下聊天。这位绅士看了他一眼，抿嘴喝了一口面前杯子中的黑啤，随后说道。  
“是我的错误，让你父亲失去了生命。”

不不，这不是你的错哈利，这是我父亲的错，真正意义上所有人父亲的那位。生老病死全部由他掌控。艾格西在心中想着。

“你父亲是个英勇的人，所以我应该对你现在糟糕的人生负起一些责任。”

然而艾格西确实忍不住，在哈利对他流露出恨铁不成钢神情时出言反驳。你能不能不要揪着我现在变成了个混混这一点不放。你应该上天堂后质问父神为什么有些人屁股里插着金汤匙出生，而另一些人只能在社会底层靠拾人牙慧苟且偷生。

说实话，艾格西这辈子的目标是混吃混喝等死，而不是积极向上挑战人生辉煌。

直至哈利举起那把长柄黑伞，进行了一场绚烂而血腥的表演，解决了所有继父手下的小混混。

 

说不定挑战一下人生辉煌也是个不错的选择？


	2. 二

二。  
如果所有的想法都能得偿所愿，大概上帝就要下班了。艾格西刚有了点积极向上的想法，又被泥潭迅速拉了回去。如同每个走入沼泽的生物，挣扎与否只与陷入的速度有关，从不和能否脱身有什么必然联系。

又是迪恩，又是这个让他母亲和妹妹不得安宁的杂种。艾格西已经打算给路西法挑点礼物以便在他继父下地狱之后遭受足够丰盛的款待。

他想上去直接扭断他油腻的脖子，可是他不能。如果这么干了，也许米歇尔会在迪恩断气之前受到伤害，他也并不确定哈利会不会如同救世主般出现第二次。

这个喝醉的莽汉力气极大，艾格西轻微的想要保护母亲的举动便使他暴跳如雷。艾格西整个人被一把锢住下巴撞在墙上，下一秒疯狗般男人的巴掌扇到了他的脸上。

“我现在杀了你也不会有人知道” 迪恩在谩骂殴打艾格西后举起刀向他挥舞。

这辈子就这么结束了？至少死之前认识了哈利，人类多少还是有希望的。顺便一说，你杀了我的话，知道的人还是挺多的，比如路西法，拉斐尔之类的。艾格西有些自暴自弃的考虑要不要和这个人同归于尽算了。

“但是我会知道”哈利的声音传了出来。

又是漂亮的威胁与拯救。又是哈利哈特。他想见他，于是遵照他的指示逃出家门。

推开裁缝店的大门进去，“你真的是个裁缝吗？哈利。”

哈利带着他走到镜子前面，“我看到了一个有潜力的年轻人”哈利这么说。

艾格西像洗了一个酣畅淋漓的热水澡，或者被羽毛从心尖划过。你肯相信我，那我一定不让你失望。

胶囊车上，哈利用脚踢了踢座位右侧，拿出一管药膏状的东西递给他。“处理一下你下巴的淤青艾格西”，

哈利看着他接过药膏便愣在座位上，无奈的摇头一笑。又将药膏拿回来，单膝跪在艾格西面前拧开药膏缓缓的涂在他脸上被迪恩掌掴出的淤青处。

年轻人的脸以及耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，哈利在心里露出了一个了然的笑容，面上却不动声色。“药膏可能有些让人脸红的副作用，不过效果还是不错的。”

艾格西确实从哈利看到他淤青的时候就愣住了，他已经不记得上次这么不知所措是因为什么，也不记得上次被人关心注意到伤口是什么时候。 哈利垂着眼帘为他涂药，随着哈利目光流转，他棕色的睫毛似乎划过艾格西的心口。

胶囊车速度为什么这么快，艾格西想到，他想和哈利两个人呆到地老天荒。

军需官这颗锃亮的光头不由得让艾格西想起了他当年和别人恶作剧，扒光了毛的翅膀真的很像烤鸡翅。

哈利总有办法瞬间召回艾格西的注意力，他拍了拍艾格西的肩膀，示意他可以进去了。

“你找到你失散多年的儿子了？”训练室外，梅林似非似笑的看着哈利说到。  
“你什么时候能找到你失散多年的头发？”骑士淡定的反击。

洛克西是个好姑娘，日后应该能天堂相见。训练考核的第一夜，艾格西这么想着准备入睡。至于其他人，血统高贵？艾格西·六翼·纯血·炽天使·安文表示他情绪稳定，并不在意关于血统的嘲讽。

可惜，艾格西有很严重的起床气，简单来说就是如果你叫我起床，我会忍不住弄死你。更何况应该没有什么人会喜欢在睡梦中被淹醒。妈的，门打不开还叫门吗？以及马桶后面确实有空气，但是那味道绝对能让艾格西把在天堂吃的最后晚餐都吐出来。

即便没有空气，艾格西大概也能活个半小时之类，然而这明显会引起不知道在哪里监视的光头军需官的警戒。而装死就更不明智了。战斗天使的本能苏醒，大概镜子比墙更好一拳打穿吧，希望过大的力气在起床气的加持下不会太明显。

氧气重新充盈肺部的感觉确实很不错。如果他不是和洛克西以及其他血统论者一起从房间里真正意义上的滚出来。他觉得他下次要换个剧本，才不要是什么积极向上的东区穷小子，还是混吃混喝等死比较合适。

洛克西是个好姑娘，艾格西第二次感慨。在他第二次被泼醒，而且还是拜查理所赐的时候。因为打架被开除确实不是明智的选择，他需要留下来，为了哈利哈特，那个把他从沼泽中拉出来的人。而且洛克西确实也阻止了他向无辜的人类下手，如果因为起床气而施放法术，大概他会被关个几十年禁闭，然后被嘲笑几百年。这时把翅膀放出来的话，羽毛绝对被气到根根树立。乌利尔在估计会嘲笑他竟然被人类气到炸毛。

哈利如果没出任务，会来总部陪他吃晚饭。当然，他施展了一些诸如，哈利你如何拒绝一个从小没有父亲疼爱的孩子，且尊敬你崇拜你仰慕你的年轻人的请求，之类的人类擅长的魔法。哈利在魔法师面前露出了一种，就是受不了你撒娇的神情，然后飞速的在没眼看的军需官面前答应了艾格西的要求。

哈利哈特真是一位kingsman绅士，吃饭都这么优雅。艾格西已经盯着哈利看了很久了，直到哈利看不下去艾格西拿着黄油刀切小羊排的样子。

“艾格西，用你右手边的牛排刀，黄油刀还是属于黄油比较好。”哈利说到，下一秒就听到艾格西由于用力过大，刀具摩擦过盘子发出一声刺耳的声音。

艾格西在哈利微微皱眉的目光中，自愧惭形的脸红了。天使大部分时间不需要吃饭，偶尔心血来潮想要吃点什么也会有成百上千个仆人打点好一切，他们需要做的大概只有把食物放进嘴里，或者只做个张嘴的动作就好。而这辈子的出身，也确实让他没有能力分辨各种刀具的使用方法。

“对不起，哈利”艾格西说，哈利看着他有些不知所措的停下了手里的动作。有些无奈又带着笑意的轻声开口，“别担心，我会教你的。”语音语调都透露着包容，与在黑王子酒吧指责他不思进取时完全不同。

随后，他将自己的羊排剃下骨头切成小块，用修长的带着kingsman尾戒的手，将自己这盘和艾格西前面的那盘互换。随后话锋一转，“所以，你最好给我通过前几轮测试，之后我会言传身教绅士准则给你”。艾格西从哈利含笑的眼神中看到，他确实是一个被人信任的，有潜力的年轻人。

“好的，哈利”


	3. Chapter 3

三。  
“哈利今天不能陪你吃晚饭了艾格西，他受伤了”  
如果梅林没有拿着板子面无表情的对艾格西说出这句话，他倒是会为了上午射击训练中战胜查理而开心一下。  
和哈利相比，眼前的食物显得毫无意义，艾格西把手中的餐盘递给在他身后取餐的洛克希后跟着梅林走出了食堂。梅林看着跟在他身后的艾格西不置可否的瞥了下嘴角，默许这个年轻人随同他去看望哈利。  
以往包裹在绅士躯壳下的战神哈利，现在穿着病号服毫无生气的躺在病床上。艾格西心中原本的对于伤害哈利教授的滔天怒火，全部转换成了悲伤与难过。以天使的身份，除了不那么容易死，他当然也能看出眼前哈利的状况并不会需要他立刻去找路西法要人。可即便如此，他并不想躺在这里的闭着眼睛的人受到一丝一毫的伤害。  
他忍不住询问梅林。  
“哈利会没事吗”他自己都惊异于为何面对万千恶魔都从未胆寒的战斗天使，会发出如此不确定且脆弱的疑问。所以求你了，魔法师梅林，告诉我哈利不会有事的。  
“这是我们所有人希望的，艾格西。如果我是你，我会专注于我的训练，让他骄傲。对吗”  
大概是看不下去艾格西失去珍宝般脆弱的眼神，一向严厉的训练官难得用轻柔的语气鼓励着眼前平民出身的骑士候选人。

我当然会，我怎么忍心让他失望。

日常训练，射击测试，知识储备笔试。艾格西知道人类是一种很有潜力的生物，原本他从没打算在他身为人类的时候过分发掘这种潜力。直至他见到哈利从病床上苏醒过来，得知他的成绩并称赞他干得漂亮。

他一定是太过于开心以至于忘了掩饰一下面部表情。  
“能吃到病号饭以外的食物是一件令人开心的事情艾格西”  
夜色笼罩之下，餐厅中靠窗的桌子旁，哈利坐在艾格西他对面，轻轻抿了一口水晶高脚杯中的白葡萄酒说道。艾格西的目光从哈利脸上移动到哈利端着酒杯的手腕，依旧压抑不住脸上的傻笑。  
“这是让我开心的事情，那么我能否有幸知道是什么令你如此开心吗艾格西”  
哈利看起来漫不经心面带好奇的发问。

当然是因为你醒了  
“当然是因为通过了考试”  
艾格西下意识不想告诉哈利真正的原因，虽然他觉得以哈利的智商，应该也猜的差不多了。  
“喔，是吗。年轻人，你确实做得很不错。”哈利听到后并没有什么反应反而笑了一下，随后将面前的奶酪蛋糕推到艾格西面前，  
“给你奖励，当然，我身为病人也最好不要吃太多甜食。”  
饭后，他们一前一后离开餐厅，走在前面的哈利突然停下。艾格西以为哈利又不舒服了，正准备呼叫梅林，以及上前查看哈利的情况。看到年轻人面色一变的哈利，露出一个柔和的笑容，伸开双臂将艾格西揽入怀中，轻拍着他的后背。  
“我没事艾格西，我不会离开你的。”  
艾格西实在不想承认，他愣住了，在哈利羊毛西装的触感上，在带着柑橘香古龙水的怀抱中，在抚慰着他后背的双手里，在这句简单到好像听不懂的话语里。  
他伸出手，也抱住哈利，  
“我知道你会没事的哈利”  
我不会让你有事的。

如果他们的下一项测试不是跳伞，艾格西倒是愿意相信那个默许他霸占哈利的军需官是个温柔的指导员。他当然不恐高，然而如果他压抑不住天性，在半空中张开翅膀，那真不是什么有趣的事情。首先不考虑戳穿高空作战服翅膀会不会痛， 如何解释其实他们的贫民候选人是个长了三对鸡翅的鸟人，以及因为暴露身份而惹来的一系列需要天堂后勤队出动的一系列麻烦，着实很令人头疼。  
该死的，洛克希恐高。如果最后他不是骑士，那么艾格西还是很看好且推荐这位英勇机智的姑娘的。因此，艾格西暂时忘记了自己的麻烦，鼓励着这位眼角有星光的姑娘。

我是个人类，我有降落伞。我是个人类，我有降落伞。  
艾格西一遍遍默念，才能压抑住后背传来的一阵阵肿胀，虽然即便这样，他还是觉得下一秒翅膀就要穿透衣服出来了。毕竟飞行是几万年的本能和潜意识了。

梅林，我日你大爷。竟然有人没有降落伞。  
最好那个人是我，要么最终你们欣赏一出天使在人间，然后强行失忆。要么摔死我回天堂。艾格西自暴自弃的想着

最为人类，应该运用智慧解决问题，不能依赖天使本能。可惜贪生怕死的野生贵族，并不怎么听从他的指挥。  
该死，没降落伞的还真是我。

如果我死了，哈利会难过吗。

在死命抱住洛克希的时候，艾格西眼前最后闪过的，是哈利幼年时把粉色徽章给他时的那双眼睛。

“梅林先生，你能告诉我为何操蛋的是我没有降落伞吗，和贵族们相比我活该被放弃吗。”  
人类已经自行归类三六九等了吗，父神所创造的众生平等已经吃屎了吗。

直到地面开伞强大的后坐力把艾格西拉拽到地上，“哈哈哈”他笑了出来，梅林你拉我背带的时候手抖了。你也担心我会不会死吧。

艾格西现在想干的事情，是去找哈利。告诉他梅林简直居心不良，以及虽然他通过了低空开伞目标跳伞，但摔的好痛。需要哈利抚慰一下受伤的心灵，最好亲亲抱抱什么的。

如果不是突然一阵冷风把他吹醒。

身为天使，最好不要和人类有太多交集，尤其不要爱上他们。艾格西想起托生前，拉斐尔和他聊天时说过的话。这也确实是一根紧绷的琴弦，毕竟他是天使，游离于六界之外，才能保持绝对的公正。而不是自己陷进去。毕竟他们有梅塔特隆作为榜样，虽然并没有天使真的能确肯定这位最圣洁的天使因为爱上了人类陷入纠葛的感情才不断轮回，然而他自己确实说由于解决不了的情绪才不断转世寻求真相。

一直从总部骑士套房关注着年轻人们考核的哈利，看着本朝着他房间方向走来的年轻人突然顿住脚步，转身朝着他自己的房间走去。 他本来已经想好，要告诉艾格西考核很严格，但是他干得很棒。以及就算他真的没有降落伞，万能的魔法师也一定不会让他摔死的。如果年轻人继续撒娇，揽在怀里亲亲抱抱安慰一下也不是不可以。艾格西棕色的头发软软的一定很好摸。

也许年轻人去安慰恐高的同伴了，艾格西确实是个有担当的绅士。哈利哈特，并没有不高兴，尤其没有因为艾格西没先来找他而不高兴。


	4. Chapter 4

四。  
上了几天人类思想剖析课，光头大法师终于出现告诉他们比试的时刻到了。听着梅林剖析人类弱点时，艾格西不由得想起多年前亦亦敌亦友的梅塔特隆，说实话，他们应该更像不打不相识的朋友。秉持不同观点，一直在各种方面争执不下。

在争论了上千年谁也没能说服谁后，他们头一次达成共识，并共同指挥了上次堕天使之战。可惜在这之后，梅塔特隆便一人投入轮回之中。根据旁人的八卦，似乎是因为爱上了一个不爱他的人，不知道当年他这个朋友，是否也是被如今他从Kingman学到的这些哄骗技巧所迷惑。不经意的眼神接触，精心设计的肢体接触，脱口而出的甜言蜜语，种种此类。

在被水淹，没降落伞，险些卧轨之后。艾格西本以为他已经可以面不改色的面对梅林了。你可以的，三个人色诱一个人。这个人是不是太有福气了一点，他洛克希查理，多少也算三个青年才俊？

于是艾格西决定放飞自我，鞋子？当然要彰显身份，翅膀运动鞋明显很合适。上衣外套？还是宽松的运动服比较合适，毕竟训练服啊西装啊啥的比较硬，万一暴走翅膀都扎不透。

艾格西·起床气很重·安文，第一讨厌的是有人吵醒他，第二讨厌的是吵闹的气氛。这间酒吧，不止吵到爆炸，酒还有问题。艾格西在霓虹灯下及其隐秘的翻了个白眼，想当年：拉斐尔给众人开会，你们下凡的时候，为了避免太轻易被毒死，一般吃下去的东西有问题会立刻就知道。知道了你们就别吃了，省的太快见到路西法多不好。

于是现在艾格西知道了，可惜众目睽睽之下，在剩下的两人明显喝了不少的情况下，他也得喝，毕竟他无法解释他如何知道酒有问题的。希望梅林能记得来帮他们收尸，艾格西在失去最后一刻意识之前，这么想着。

路西法什么时候品味这么差了，往年地狱入口不都是富丽堂皇恨不得亮瞎眼的吗。为什么时隔几十年没见，地狱入口就破败的像地铁通道了。

哦，还真的是地铁通道。艾格西睁开眼睛后，活动了下肩膀，还是被绑在上面，很好，路西法咱们要晚点见了，希望能赶上一起吃晚饭。

“kingsman是什么！哈里哈特是谁！”声音吸引了艾格西的注意力，有个看起来就很像反派的反派拿着匕首站在铁轨旁边。人类更新了刑讯逼供方法诶，值得鼓励。终于不用像弥赛亚一样被钉在十字架上，还是速战速决死的比较痛快。等一下，被火车碾过去，是不是没有全尸。艾格西暗道一声糟糕，真是说不出谁更惨，毕竟弥赛亚还能被裹尸布兜起来。他，大概需要找个袋子装一下。

随着地铁伴随着车灯飞驰而来的，还有一丝属于哈利身上的，若有若无的柑橘香。在被碾压过的最后一秒，艾格西庆幸的是他总算没有陷得太深，也许告别路西法，回到天堂之后，他还能边喝马提尼，边默默地看着哈利这辈子继续做着超级间谍拯救世界。也许成为另一个失去父亲孩子的救世主。随后艾格西需要花几十年，或者几百年忘记这次转世，大部分时间用来忘记哈利，然后好好当他无欲无求，为公为民的正义天使。

艾格西也不确定，人脑是不是真的有走马灯这种功能。不然为什么他能看到哈利站在他面前俯视他呢。哦，梅林你大爷，这又是个测试。不过能够再次见到穿着长风衣该死帅气的哈利，还是一件很令人开心的事情的。

“干的真他妈漂亮艾格西。”

能再次听到哈利的声音真的很棒，当然，艾格西并没有忘了在哈利帮他割断绳子，并顺便拉他起来的时候，装作站立不稳搂住他的导师。他忍不住闭上眼睛，试图用浑身上下所有的感官记住这个人，这一秒如果能变成永恒多好，艾格西用了很大的决心才仅拥抱了一下便决定放开哈利。

可惜导师似乎不是这么想的，哈利作势探了探身了一下，棒艾格西弹了下粘在裤子后面的灰尘。

虽然观察了全程的梅林有些不太明白，为什么弹灰尘需要揽着腰。

——————————————————————————  
监控室中，艾格西同洛克希对视一眼。很好，艾格西心中想着。确实查理险些被吓尿了裤子。最终候选人只剩下他与洛克希。以及竟然有二十四小时和导师的相处时间。

老派绅士邀请艾格西进入自己家中，玄关正对餐厅，餐具们分门别类的摆放在座位前面。确实和米歇尔家中很不一样。处处彰显着着主人严谨端正的做派。房间墙上挂着许多蝴蝶标本，艾格西迅速扫了一眼，都没有我的翅膀漂亮，他十分安心。

“艾格西，二十四小时之内，我会交给你一位绅士所应该具备的礼节习惯。以及如何调配一杯马提尼。”哈利顿了顿，一边将大衣挂在入口处的衣帽间内，一边对着正在打量着蝴蝶标本的艾格西说“年轻人，你准备好了吗”。艾格西眼睛一亮说道，“是，哈利”

艾格西这辈子并没有太多机会去朋友家玩，米歇尔自然也并没有交给过他任何关于作为一个客人所应该遵照的礼仪之类。于是剩下的指导过程，简直可以称得上一张白纸重新被填写。其实如果有个旁观者，应该能看出。这二十四小时，老绅士不停地手把手教导他的学徒，并时不时敲打批评某些习惯不良的小动作。学徒本人，全程都在傻笑。

直至晚上躺在哈利家客房的床上，艾格西都没能从愣住的，条件反射般接纳知识的情形中回过神来。在他已经做好人生结束打算之后，这凭空多出的二十四小时简直是恩赐。

他想把哈利从头到脚上上下下全部烙印在心里，二十四小时还是太短了。

遇到哈利是个意外，进入kingsman也是意外，改写人生剧本更是意外。艾格西强迫自己闭上眼睛试图进入睡眠状态，然而眼前出现的，全部都是哈利的影像。哈利在警察局外逆着光看他，哈利帮他量体裁衣，哈利温柔的告知他绅士行为准则。他的声音，他的气味，他的一切像夏娃吃下的苹果。

梅塔特隆当年也是被这种说不清道不明的感情所困扰，所以才心甘情愿堕入轮回一次又一次吗。艾格西很罕见的失眠了，他不打算作出任何多余的，也许会给哈利带来困扰的举动。毕竟他活了几千年，年龄，性别，身份，在他心中着实不算什么。可哈利毕竟只是普通人类。这么漂亮的雪花球。艾格西不愿亲手将它打碎了。

不知道回去以后，要花多久才能忘掉这个人。

———————————————————

也许是被人称作艾格西太久了，他已经忘记自己是谁了。直到被亚瑟命令拿起枪对着狗扣动扳机。他从不伤害无辜的生灵，从古至今，一向如此。说实话，人类这种复杂的生物非黑即白，到是很难讲是否无辜，然而动物确实是百分百无辜的。

亚瑟是吧，我倒是可以考虑对你开枪。

“碰”的一声枪响，从隔壁房间传来。艾格西在一瞬间判断出是空枪，并在下一个瞬间为他优秀的对手以及最好的朋友感到高兴。洛克希成为了下一任兰斯洛特，这个有才华，有勇气的女士，确实能胜任这项工作。希望繁重的业务间隙，他们还能有机会一起喝喝酒聊聊天。于是他用哈利曾经告诉他的绅士准则对着亚瑟点头致意了一下，抱着jb走出了kingsman总部。

他很难讲清楚他心中到底存在着怎样的感情。成百上千年来，他一直守护者人类世界的发展，当年随同弥赛亚一起下凡游历人间，随手救人以及传播知识。没想到这次还险些又一次进入特工组织再次卖命，还被种种测试折磨了这么久，他真的是下凡休假的，不是下凡拯救世界的。他自嘲的笑了笑，以及抱着最后一点恶作剧以及收取报酬的心态，艾格西开走了停在外面kingsman出租车。

怒极反笑之下，他好像忘了一个人。哈利。

被困车内，给哈利送上门教训的时候，其实艾格西已经不怎么生气了，或者说多年习惯的冷静压抑住了怒气。

“你根本不知道你放弃了什么”哈利开门后，质问脱口而出。眼中的质疑与愤怒令艾格西险些不认识这个人，哈利从没拿这种眼神看过他。

“你当年也为了这份工作，杀了你的狗吗”  
我当然知道自己放弃了什么，可惜我不在意。其实我最在意的是你，所以也想质问你。我在意的东西，我坚守的底线，在你心目中可否比一份工作重要，在你心目中可否比一份莫须有的报答来的重要。

“那是空枪，我从没伤害过泡菜先生，他被我做成了标本放在洗手间里。”哈利并没有转变任何质问的态度冷声回答道。眼神中的冰冷装的慢慢的。

“那你为什么不把我爸也做成标本呢”  
如果这不是空枪呢哈利，我能承认我自己不会这么做，你能承认你打算这么做吗。怒不择言之下，艾格西看到了哈利一瞬间受伤的神情。

“你难道看不出我所做的这一切都是为了报答你的父亲吗。”哈利的语气带着疲惫与缓和。

艾格西在一瞬间泄了气，是的，你是为我好。一个年轻有为的，有潜力的，救命恩人的儿子。可惜我不止是他，我还是米迦勒。还算漏了另一点，我爱上了你。以及我忘记了，你是个人类，我们终究不一样，我也并不能爱上你。

“对不起，哈利。我愿意做一切来弥补”无论作为谁，我都不想看到你失望的眼神。


	5. Chapter 5

五。  
哈利没能给艾格西时间做什么来弥补，随着嘀嘀的信号从眼镜中传来，他迅速接起了梅林的通讯。

“等我回啦再处理你这些破事。”话音一落哈利便转身摔门而去。

艾格西回头坐在沙发上，靠枕遗留的隐约哈利气息，让他像个迷途的孩子终于找到容身之所。哈利，你能不能别丢下我。

艾格西似乎分裂成了两个，一个在说停下，这是个脱身的好机会，你不再是极具潜力的候选人，他也单纯想报答你的父亲而已，他做的够多了你该走了，顺势退出他的生活吧，你想重蹈梅塔特隆的覆辙吗。

另一个只是静静地看着他，你放不下他，你知道的。

艾格西闭上眼睛，禁不住想象如果一切重来一次，知道哈利会对结果如此气愤，他会开枪吗。

不会的，重来一遍，也是一样的。可是哈利，等你回来。我会诚挚的道歉的，我愿意承担你的一切怒火。会努力去找其他工作的，会像你期待的那样，做一个积极向上的年轻人的。你能原谅我吗，你让我能继续呆在你身边吗。艾格西在哈利飞去肯塔基的路途之中想了很多。他很迷茫，不知该怎么做才是正确的。

——————————————————————

哈利留下电子权限给艾格西，希望他能看到一位特工所应该做的事情。

所有人都认为这只是个简单的侦查任务。就像教堂中无辜的其他人觉得这只是个例行礼拜。

直到哈利对着旁边无辜的女人开了一枪。梅林没有反应过来，艾格西也没有。“哈利”艾格西用力对着屏幕呼喊了一声。这不是哈利，不是那个为了守护世界默默付出了二十几年的哈利。有什么事情不对了，哈利的灵魂像是被困住了。艾格西砰的从电脑前面站起来。总部的梅林惊得把板子摔在地上。

“哈利！醒过来，哈利”艾格西和梅林一起在两个终端不停的呼唤哈利，然而眼镜那头哈利始终没有停止发泄愤怒的动作，多年的训练使得他如虎添翼，成为了杀手中的佼佼者。

然而还没来得及让艾格西想到什么不违反规则唤醒哈利，瓦伦丁已经出来揭晓谜底了。

“不！！！！”在瓦伦丁举枪的那一瞬间，也仿佛对着艾格西开了一枪。

幸好这件事发生在教堂，得以让艾格西通过十字架护住以及标记哈利的灵魂，违反规则带来的力量反噬完全无法和失去哈利的痛苦相比。在反复确定他确实护住了哈利的灵魂，以及身为米迦勒需要先行解决人间危机之后。艾格西的手仍在颤抖，哈利倒下的那一幕仍旧浮现在他的眼前。

随后的拯救世界，以及最后杀了瓦伦丁倒显得微不足道。

哈利，哈利，艾格西终于等到机会，拯救世界的特工，需要与被拯救的公主有些私人空间不被监视。感觉到梅林已经关掉实时传输后，艾格西果断的举起手表，对着这位可怜的公主脖子侧面来了一下。随后用手臂扼住自己的脖子。

当你迷茫的时候，现实总会来上当头一棒，给你答案。

——————————————

艾格西睁开眼睛，眼前已经是地狱了。如同以往，人潮如织，繁忙如常。冥火幽静的吞噬着失常的怨灵，亡魂们排着队等着渡河人卡隆开船过来，他们即将被送往地狱各层接受审判。地狱守卫们懒散的维持着秩序，看到他张开翅膀飞过时向他点头致意，并如同往常一样毕恭毕敬的称呼他为米迦勒大人。哈利的灵魂有他的标记和保护，并不能通过忘川。艾格西心急如焚的扫视着冥河岸边。

找到了，哈利靠坐在河边一块石头上的地上。这个人无论任何时候，都能让艾格西在人群中一眼看见。以往一尘不染的西装上满是血污与污泥，或者说哈利蜷缩在石头旁更加恰当。梳理的一丝不苟的头发混着血污摊在额头上，紧闭的双眼在微微颤抖，粘在双手的血迹已经干涸成暗红色，无力的环抱着自己。艾格西最后时刻施加在哈利灵魂上的烙印散发着淡淡金光保护着哈利，保护着他不被周围的鬼魂靠近。

艾格西收了翅膀迅速的靠近哈利，他心疼的不得了，恨不得被开了一枪的是他自己。艾格西伸出手轻轻碰了碰低着头的哈利。  
“哈利，我来晚了，你还好吗。哈利。”被碰到的哈利浑身一抖，瑟缩得向后挪动身体，已经抵住背后的石头了，仍在不断想要逃走。“不不，别过来。别过来。”哈利并没有认出他，这几日地狱中其他鬼魂的靠近与对地狱未知的恐惧压垮了他的神经。

“哈利，看我，是我，艾格西。”艾格西心疼到抽搐，他跪在哈利身边，小心翼翼伸出手拂过哈利的左眼，消去了那个可怕的枪口，随后轻柔的抱住哈利，

“对不起哈利，我来了，没事了，不要怕。”灵魂在地狱中明明会保持着人间最后的状态，艾格西却觉得怀里的哈利消瘦了很多，他想把所有的爱都给怀里这个瑟瑟发抖攥着他衣服的男人。他对瓦伦丁恨的咬牙切齿，已经杀死一次完全不能平息任何一点怒火。

哈利听到艾格西第二次叫他的名字，终于有了除了畏惧以外的其他情绪，他试探的抬起头，在确定是熟悉的人之后勉强扯出一丝笑意。  
“瓦伦丁呢，Kingsman阻止他了吗，其他人怎么样了。”哈利认出了艾格西，随后有些艰难的，一字一顿的开口道。还没等艾格西回答他。  
“艾格西，为什么你在这里，你也死了吗”哈利脸上流露出急切与慌乱。

“哈利，哈利你听我说，瓦伦丁被我杀了，他的装置已经被摧毁了，剩下的人都安全了。”瓦伦丁的装置直接影响到了灵魂，艾格西用着轻柔的语气缓缓的避免刺激向哈利解释情况。

“哈利，我没事，别担心。我是下来找你的，我带你回家。”  
艾格西令自己窒息濒死，争取了地狱中的24小时来把哈利带回去。我来晚了，地狱这么大这么冷，我不该让你等我这么久。

“宝贝，别哈。我来了，你被瓦伦丁影响了这不是你的错，宝贝你别怕。”哈利听到艾格西焦急的叫他宝贝，露出了一个被安抚的表情。可是随之神经又一次混乱了起来。哈利奋力让眼中的坚定与柔情压制住了暴乱。

“艾格西，别这样，不要为了我一个老人家伤害自己。你的人生还很漫长，还会遇到其他人。如果你真的舍不得，我在地狱等你好不好。等你来了我们再一起走。”哈利似乎是看出艾格西付出了代价来地狱寻找他，他一字一顿的，废了很大力气，才说出完整的句子。随后是灵魂承担不住负荷，昏睡了过去。

哈利软倒在他怀中，艾格西将哈利揽在怀里抱起来，张开翅膀飞向路西法的宫殿。

————————————————  
路西法，真是好久不见，

“说实话我没想到，会这么快见到你啊。”路西法站在议事厅中，看着一脚踢开大门，抱着哈利走进来的艾格西，口中说着十分意外却摆着一张意料之内的表情  
“路西法，把这个人还我。算我欠你个人情。”艾格西开门见山的说道。  
“可以啊，小事。你想我把你的小情人洗刷干净送上天堂等你？”  
艾格西低头看了看怀里一动不动的哈利，说道，“我需要你把他送回人间。”

路西法收起了些许心不在焉的的表情，“不是吧，米迦勒。送回人间和送上天堂可不是一个概念。你真的爱上他了？”

路西法随后有些严肃的发问，“你可不要告诉我你真的爱上他了打算和他一起轮回。”

艾格西回避了路西法质疑的目光，“不，我不打算因为我的一己私欲禁锢他生生世世。我陪他这辈子就好了。”

这时，艾格西怀中的哈利动了一下，他渐渐抬起了靠在艾格西肩膀的头，右手依然抓着艾格西的衣服。看着周围陌生的场景瑟缩了一下。看到艾格西在旁边温柔的看着他，并且搂着他一下下的轻拍他的手臂安慰，哈利眼中的惊恐降低了很多。

路西法看了看哈利的情况，向艾格西解释到：  
“米迦勒，他是太累了。虽然被你护着，但他在地狱坚持了这么久，深层意识陷入自我保护沉睡了。好好休息就会没事的”

“哈利，我和路西法谈谈怎么把你送回去，你不要怕。有我在”  
艾格西亲了亲无助老绅士的额角看着他说道。

可哈利的眼角和嘴角一瞬间垮了下来，艾格西险些以为哈利下一秒就会哭出来，他的心脏抽痛了一下，“哈利，你怎么了，是不是还有哪里不舒服。”他急切的伸手摸向哈利的眼睛，想要检查一下是不是他的治疗术释放的不够彻底。

哈利摇了摇头，向着艾格西怀里缩了缩，撇着嘴小声说道“艾格西，你。。你为什么不叫我宝贝了”

哈利眼角渗出些晶莹。如果艾格西再不改口，他敢肯定这位老绅士要哭给他看了。艾格西心疼的吻着哈利眼角的红痕，“宝贝，别怕。我带你去睡一会好吗，你需要好好休息了。”

“噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你小情人的潜意识这么可爱啊。”旁边的路西法忍不住哈哈大笑，艾格西回头怒视他。  
“你房间有定期打扫，带他去你房间睡就好”路西法补充。艾格西留给路西法一个等我回来的眼神，带着哈利朝他旧时居住的房间走去。

艾格西牵着哈利的手，缓缓地在铺着地毯的走廊中走着。“宝贝，你想回家吗。”  
如果你真的累了，厌倦了，我就放手。

哈利身体极度疲劳，被艾格西半搂住往前走着，  
“艾格西，你会在家里等我吗”艾格西完全没想到哈利会这么问，他楞了一下。

“我当然会在家里等你，哈利。”艾格西又忘了体贴老绅士脆弱的情绪，不过幸好他在哈利嘴角再次垮下来之前迅速改口  
“宝贝，我当然会等你的”

 

——————————————————

好不容易把宝贝哄睡着的艾格西，朝着路西法的小会议室走去。

厅内的布置已经被撤换过。换成了他们以往喝酒的桌椅，黑色的桌面的水晶杯斟满两杯酒。

“米迦勒，我们也是很久没见了。近几百年天堂与地狱到是很太平”路西法先行举杯喝了一口，丹凤眼眯着显得十分惬意。

“嗯哼，那是自然，毕竟光人间的事情都要忙不过来了”艾格西举起酒杯喝了一口，  
“精灵仙酿啊，今年又被你要来几瓶？”

“可以给你一瓶带走，多了没有。”路西法十分上道，着晃了晃杯底淡绿的液体说道，  
“那么多人想毁灭世界，我可是有的忙。”路西法继续说着。

“我帮你搞定了个大魔头， 至少降低了你三分之二的工作量吧。好了，不费话了。我只能呆二十四小时，人你帮我送回去。算我反欠你个人情”艾格西把手中的酒杯放下，收起了闲散聊天的表情。

“送回去不是什么问题。这次我能帮你把他送回去，可他总有一天会再来我这儿。你到时候再决定把人洗刷干净送进天堂，还不如现在就动手。”

艾格西沉默了一会，发出了一句词不达意的感慨；  
“这个酒，怎么这么苦”

“我第一次爱上一个人，希望他这辈子能过得幸福快乐。地狱中的一切，等他回去，什么都不会记得。我们在人间也并不是情侣，他是我的老师，是我的圣光，是我只能远远看着不能靠近的那个人。这辈子作为Kingsman的特工，能保证他接下来的几世顺遂。我的私心到此为止。打破法则的后果你我都清楚。”

“这确实是你，如果你也学梅塔特隆。地狱攻占天堂指日可待啊”路西法露出了然的表情。

“嗯哼，你说得对。两个将领可不能都翘班”艾格西说道。

“干杯”路西法向他举杯。  
“干杯”艾格西将杯中的酒一饮而尽，随后走向路西法宅子里自己的房间。幸好天使们近几年闲得无聊互相串门，彼此的宅邸里总给对方留着房间。

艾格西静静地推开门，哈利睡在他的床上。以往毫不起眼的床幔，今天好像太大了，显得床中间的这个人更为渺小，轻柔的像是能被风吹走。

艾格西明知道在睡眠咒的前提下哈利不会被吵醒，还是很小心的拉开被角，缓缓地躺在床上。把这位脆弱的绅士搂在怀里。“哈利，别怕，睡醒了你就能回家了。”

我要先回去了哈利，梅林和洛克希还在等我。让我最后抱抱你。随后艾格西在哈利额头落下一个轻柔的吻，便被法则强行拉回躺在公主身边的躯体之中。


	6. Chapter 6

六。  
告别仍在沉睡的公主，艾格西重新将海军蓝西装外套穿回身上，嗓子由于刚才的举动仍旧有些难受，隐约的痛觉提醒着他，他回来了，那么哈利，应该也回来了。

梅林从瓦伦丁基地回来后担任代理亚瑟。随后艾格西耐心的等待着，在时光流逝中等待着一个惊喜。直到有一天，平常的像无数的周六下午的那天，在他们重复了很多次的圆桌会议上，  
“查理似乎为一个身上有黄金纹身的组织工作。由于查理曾经是我方预备骑士，因此总部将启动红色防御系统，同时建议各位骑士提高警惕。”梅林的嘴巴一张一合的讲述遇到查理后他们该做的防范措施。

他们的美国表亲发来信息，一位瓦伦丁事件幸存者醒了，想要见他们。

和他在一起的洛克希，抬头看了艾格西一眼，自然而然的把原本放在艾格西面前的任务材料拿到自己前面。“去把他带回来吧，加拉哈德。去接他。”

封闭许久的感官被打开，像香料罐子被摔在地上，春日的阳光，融化的冰淇淋，久旱后的甘霖全部混杂在一起。

等待的日子里，有次梅林小心翼翼的提到他们没能找到哈利的遗体。艾格西抬头看了看他们的军需官说，“别担心，哈利会回来的”。也许是艾格西的表情过于平常且镇定，梅林似乎怔住了，有些紧张的观察着她的情绪。艾格西到是想起来家中还有瓶从地狱带来的酒，随后他带到基地给梅林说是瓦伦丁基地的纪念品。看着艾格西还能神色如常的提起瓦伦丁，梅林也就不再说什么了。

————————————————————————————————————

飞机上，引擎嗡鸣省中，云层与窗外的景物飞驰倒退，艾格西从衬衣左侧的口袋中摸出了那枚粉色徽章。和哈利在一起时的种种一切犹如白驹过隙一闪而过。

父神何其残忍，身为天使拥有永恒的生命，与之相比人类的生命短暂而脆弱，再辉煌的感情也会在跨国冥河的瞬间灰飞烟灭。他突然理解为何梅塔特隆不愿放过自己不停轮回。相遇，相识，相知，相爱，相守。随后一起毁灭，再一起重生。如同凤凰涅槃般绮丽而璀璨。

哈利，等到你将消失在我生命里的那一天，我该怎么办。

kingsman的御用机长从机舱出来。是的除了梅林，他们确实是有机长司机后勤部的，他看着爱格西拿着徽章眼神恍惚。仍旧维持着起飞前他见到的那个姿势。

他看到艾格西突然对着徽章笑了。一个微笑，带着能使冰川消融的力量。

艾格西是位合格的骑士，身为后勤组工作人员，他从未见过有人拥有能和艾格西媲美的学习能力。这位骑士私下里比其他人更加平易近人，平日路途之中也爱和他们开些无伤大雅的玩笑，然而他还是第一次见到加拉哈德露出如此发自内心，温柔纯粹的笑容。

 

人类科技日新月异，一枪爆头都能被救回来，还重建了视神经与脑组织。

艾格西站在statesman的会议室旁，身为人类的心脏在哈利帮他订制的西装下跳的很快。  
他日思夜想的那个人，就在门后面。

推开门，好像拉开了遮住太阳的云层，那个人同阳光站在一起。

“他们说，加拉哈德来接我，我还在想会不会是你”

时隔半年之久，艾格西终于又听到了哈利的声音。我终于又见到你了，就算活了几年前了，艾格西也没有办法找到一个合适的词能形容他的感受。

哈利微笑着和艾格西打招呼。褪去了任务时的锐利气质，整个人显得柔和了很多，好像和记忆中雷厉风行的哈利有些不同，像是一只大猫对着心爱的人展露出柔软的肚皮。艾格西在想清楚绅士之间合适见面礼之前，肢体代替语言抱住了他朝思暮念的哈利。此时此刻，怀里的这个人，是他失而复得，绝无仅有的宝物。若有若无的清香，运动服柔软的触感，怀里肢体的温度。让艾格西不由得感恩父神的恩赐。

“我带你回家”艾格西顿了顿，他哽咽了“哈利”。哈利的身躯从刚开始的紧绷，一柔和下来，他双手紧了紧，“我回来了，艾格西”

“加拉哈德，你和我做一下交接就可以把你同事带走了”姜汁在一旁笑着看着他们抱得差不多了说道。  
“以及特工威士忌会随同你们一起去伦敦，做一些交流工作。”  
艾格西随着姜汁的话转过头，才注意到在会议桌旁还坐着一位穿着牛仔服留着小胡子的特工，在下一秒威士忌用两根手指打了个特定招呼之后，艾格西表情难得的崩溃了一下，“你好，威士忌”  
路西法，你怎么来了！

回程的路上。威士忌坚持要自己开飞机，以此同时kingsman自备的机长看到statesman新晋轰炸机后决定改日再回伦敦。

“你是出公差还是度假？”起飞时，艾格西坐在副机长的位置上向路西法发问。

“我是来把人给你送回来，兼上来看看。”与地面塔台沟通无误后，威士忌便推动操作杆边说  
“我们预言家也不是白养的，他建议我上来瞅瞅，否则我会加班十年。你的老情人呢，我刚给你送回来，你就抛下他来找我聊天，是不是不太好。”

“他真的不是我情人，我才刚杀了个瓦伦丁，你这次上来真的不是来添乱的吗。”艾格西在飞机进入飞行阶段后，迅速解开安全带走入机舱。

 

哈利扶手椅上半躺着，一直注视着舱门，看到艾格西出来微微一笑，起身走向吧台。艾格西也随之走到吧台边坐在高脚凳上。  
“哈利”  
艾格西有很多话想说，然而最终只是开了开口叫了一声哈利的名字，名字是最短的咒语，真是说得一点没错。在哈利行云流水的调酒中，艾格西自顾自的往下说  
“我真的很开心你能回来，哈利”随后等了一会，在冰块划过调酒器的声音中，  
“哈利，我很想你”  
哈利将调好马丁尼推到艾格西面前，抬眼温柔的注视着他的学生。  
“我也很想你，艾格西”

回到总部，梅林与其他人为哈利组织了一场盛大的圆桌会议。顺便庆祝了一下新任亚瑟的诞生。

人类所谈及的幸福，应该就是如此吧。

然而听着梅林大谈特谈kingsman的未来发展与最近正在进行的任务。艾格西还是忍不住和坐在他右边的路西法走个神。

“下一个大魔头你有线索吗。”艾格西轻声问道。

“没有啊，所以不是来和你当同事了”威士忌左手支着脑袋，目视前方面不改色的回答道。

梅林意气风发的向哈利讲完了他不在时kingsman的各项进展后，继续说道。

“亚瑟，鉴于你目前的身体状况，我们认为你最好住在总部，或者艾格西暂时不从你家搬出去。”

哈利瞄了眼和正在艾格西讲话的威士忌，迅速的同意了后一条提议。

——————————————————

一起回家前，艾格西需要先和梅林做一下有关于查理的任务报告，而哈利也需要经由自己人做一番身体检查。

“亚瑟，被枪击后遗症的头痛与眩晕大概在一个月后会得到缓解。期间应该尽量避免剧烈运动和用脑过度”医疗部中，凯特医生对着坐在对面沙发上的哈利说道，

“你记得来定期复查。”说完凯特停顿了一下，看了眼医疗室窗外“以及如果你忘了告诉某个人的你的情况的话，可能要有麻烦了”

记得自己检查结果还不错的哈利露出了一个疑惑的神情，他看到凯特对着门外点了点头，于是顺着她的视线向外看。刚好见到提前结束报告的艾格西站在医疗室外。嗯，艾格西确实成长了，已经知道在进门前获得凯特的许可了，不对，什么叫他有麻烦了。

“辛苦你了凯特女士”艾格西走进来，对着凯特说道。

“这是我应该做的，加拉哈德，这是亚瑟的体检报告。”哈利眼睁睁的看着凯特将本该给他的体检报告直接交到了艾格西手中。而艾格西从进门后一直是一副公事公办的表情，没向他看一眼。

随后凯特露出一个时间都留给你们了的表情，起身走出了医疗室。艾格西随后坐在哈利旁边，仔细翻看着哈利的身体情况报告。依旧没有朝着哈利看一眼。  
“亚瑟，目前身为你的监护官，我似乎有必要了解你的身体情况。”艾格西翻看了大半报告之后说到

哈里有些无奈，看着一丝不苟盯着医学报告的艾格西，有些束手无策。

“艾格西，以后你陪我来检查身体好不好。”

专心看着每项生理指标的艾格西还没发现哈里已经整个身体靠过来在他耳边说话了。

随后哈利的左手拍了拍艾格西的肩膀，艾格西先看了看放在自己肩头的手。随后面向哈利，哈利褐色的眼瞳中写满真诚，艾格西在这位老绅士的柔情蜜意中苦苦挣扎了一下，随后还是板着脸硬着语气说  
“你最好能记得自己的承诺，亚瑟”

第一次面对强硬的艾格西，哈利没辙了。他鬼使神差的将艾格西揽向自己，垂下眼帘，舔了舔嘴唇，凑过去吻向艾格西，随后有些恋恋不舍的微微拉开点距离说道，“我记住了”，随后又贴上去亲着艾格西的嘴角，“以后都不会瞒着你了”，说完再一次对着艾格西的嘴唇亲上去，“好吗”，哈利眨了眨褐色的眼睛，送上了最后一个吻。

哈利的唇柔软而温热，在哈利的不断贴近中，一股属于他自己的独特气息窜进艾格西的脑海。

艾格西被哈利不断凑上来亲的晕晕乎乎，已然忘记了自己生气的理由。

————————————————

在美国昏迷的那段时间里，哈利像是做了一个旷日持久的梦，醒来时梦中的一切已然烟消云散记不真切。 他一直清楚kingsman在美国有兄弟组织，然而没想到会在教堂后被对方捡到并救回来。而来接他这个年轻人已经长大了。也许已经不需要他继续指导了。

于是哈利失眠了，并且临睡前来检查他情况的艾格西说出了原因。

“爱格西我睡不着。”  
“爱格西，我没事，你回去睡吧。”  
艾格西，骑士能分辨出他人是不是在口是心非

“这是张双人床哈利，如果你不介意的话，我可以睡在你旁边。这样你也能比较方便叫我。”，穿着睡衣的年轻人露出了一个带着担忧的神情说道。在爱格西还没来得及说出我去把我的被子抱过来时，他看到哈利将自己的被子拉开一个角示意年轻人赶紧上床来。

爱格西遵照病患指示躺在了床上，并且伸手帮哈利压了压背后的被子。心满意足的老绅士翻了个身，往爱格西怀里靠了靠并淡定的说了一句这样确实比较暖和，爱格西抱着怀里多出的一团温热，仿佛心都被填满了。在呼吸声中，艾格西将帮哈利压被角手向下移到哈利腰上。两人一起渐渐进入梦乡。

睡吧哈利，我在。

 

哈利很生气的发现，爱格西第二天晚上抱了一床被子过来。

老特工从不认输，在放缓呼吸伪装入睡后的十几分钟后踢掉了被子，并压在了身子底下。

一直保持警惕的爱格西在哈利踢开被子的时候就醒了。试图拉了拉被哈利压在身下的被子未果。

爱格西只能掀开自己的被子。把哈利裹了进来。感受到热源的哈利，自发连手带脚一起靠向艾格西。手臂没地方放的艾格西只得继续将胳膊搭在哈利腰间。

半梦半醒间，爱格西迷迷糊糊的说道  
“宝贝，你不冷吗。”即使在睡梦中哈利仍旧横眉一竖，艾格西你什么时候有的宝贝。“宝贝哈利，别踢被子了好吗。”

 

艾格西身为米迦勒的理智，已然所剩无几。

 

——TBC——

梅林：亚瑟，你什么时候需要用亲吻来哄人了？我记得你已经不出卖美色很久了。  
哈利：你是没见到艾格西有多生气，他平时都是用水汪汪的绿眼睛看我的！今天他不苟言笑的瞪我，我只能亲亲他了。你应该夸奖我的美色还有用武之地。  
梅林：你早晚有一天会从头到脚都赔给他的。


	7. Chapter 7

七。  
天使中流传着一个故事，用心上人的羽毛把对方的名字刻在身上，就能和对方永远在一起。  
……………………………………

滴滴，放在床头眼镜传来通讯信号。艾格西从老绅士身下抽出一只胳膊，戴上了眼镜，联通了和总部的通话。  
“梅林，是我”

尽管艾格西已经尽量放低声音放缓动作，敏感的哈利还是被吵醒了。他皱了皱眉头，有些无意识的向艾格西凑过来索要早安吻。

“洛克希正在跟踪查理的女朋友，看看能不能从他女朋友身上追踪到查理的踪影。”梅林用他一贯的语气描述着艾格西正在进行任务的一部分。

“查理的机械手技术水平很高，让洛克希提高警惕，防范对方的反侦察”艾格西回到。

哈利看着艾格西忙着通话还没来得及理会，眉头一皱，直接凑上去打断了艾格西的回话，送上清晨的第一个黏糊的不清醒的热吻。

“艾格西，我记得哈利应该教育过你关于电话的礼节问题”听着梅林的声音，艾格西也能脑补出他皱着眉头的样子。

“最近你工作很忙，所以给你一天时间休假，顺便麻烦你告诉哈利，让他来总部做一下有关于亚瑟的交接。”然后他们的军需官迅速的挂掉了电话。

于是在回来的第三天，哈利被压倒在海量工作之下。  
——————————————————————————————

艾格西在伦敦是有房子的。天界主要神职人员在地狱和人间都有日常住所。这辈子他到是不常去，在变成艾格西的头二十几年，他几乎没有来过。

房子在伦敦远郊，外表看起来是一个破败的农场。周围被施了法术，普通人无法踏足此地。内里也算他们在人间唯一能够舒展下翅膀的地方。

威士忌拒绝了kingsman提供的住所，艾格西也自然知道在哪里能找到他。

于是艾格西在敲门无果后，一脚踹开邻居大门。

“路西法，大白天不开门，你在棺材里睡吗。”威士忌坐在铺了黑色天鹅绒餐巾的餐桌前面，用剔骨刀插着一块羊腿吃的正优雅，看到大门被踢开挑了挑眉毛。

“兄弟，我又不是该隐。”路西法咽下嘴里的肉，又喝了一口红酒说道。

“梅塔特隆在哪，我想找他问点事情。”艾格西拉开路西法对面的椅子坐下说道。

“没用，我也找不到他。他和你们不一样，你们下来没有消去身为天使的印记和记忆。他是放弃了身为天使的记忆和能力在轮回。除非真像他自己说的，他哪天找到了答案，记起自己的身份自己想要主动暴露，不然我是没有办法分辨出他是谁的。”

“嗯哼，为什么。”

“你找他是想咨询和你老情人的感情问题吧。找他没用，而且他为了保护这个人无所不用其极，这么多年我都没有亲眼见过这个人，除非世界毁灭，不然绝对不会暴露的。”路西法继续说道。

“我是不是应该拔根羽毛，然后让哈利去纹个身验证一下传说是不是真的？”艾格西说着，顺手从后背撸下一根泛着金光的羽毛放在手中把玩。

路西法起身，从酒架中拿出一瓶新红酒，取出两个新杯子。亮红色的酒液滑入杯中，将一杯送到艾格西面前

“这是该隐的酒，你就没有考虑过问问他？”路西法说完，向后靠在椅背上，晃着杯口闻了闻酒香。

艾格西放下了手中刚要送到嘴边的水晶杯，看着杯中鲜红的液体在水晶灯下折射出不同的光影。  
“诱导该隐伤害人类，擅自改变人类命运。两项重罪。你的建议真是很不错。”艾格西抬头看了眼路西法说道。

“可是他就能和你永远在一起。”  
“你好好考虑，以他现在的年龄来看，你还能考虑二十年、三十年、还是四十年？”路西法到显得有恃无恐。

看着艾格西盯着杯中的酒没有说话。路西法又说  
“要么去找该隐，让他永远陪着你。要么学你的老朋友，放弃一切陪他轮回，还能玩玩下辈子我们还在一起。”

路西法举杯和艾格西碰了碰，发出叮的一声脆响。

二选一，很划算。

————————————  
与此同时，哈利在kingsman总部看着前任亚瑟留下的资料有些头疼，于是不由自主的想起了现在应该在家中休假的年轻人。

哈利一直都知道，艾格西是个什么都不在乎的小混蛋。

与生俱来的冷静使得他知道自己比任何人都适合kingsman的工作。他不是一个冷血的人，相反他很清楚自己的善良以及对正义的坚持，同时足够的理智能让他抛弃个人情感做出正确的选择。

他时常听到李提起自己的家人，以及看到他眼中的柔情，然而在艾格西四岁时，他不得不登门拜访这对可怜的母子。

令他差异的是他绝对在艾格西眼中看到了一闪而过的惋惜而不是悲伤。更像是对生命消逝的哀叹，而不是失去父亲的悲哀。

他从那时起，便一直关注着艾格西。

这个孩子在破碎的家庭环境中长大，没有开心的童年，早早地肩负起作为一个人的重任。

包括米歇尔歇斯底里的哭着吼着要他从海军陆战队回来，艾格西也只是冷静的和战友长官告别。到家也并没有对母亲发火，甚至没有一句抱怨，只是安静地将行李放在自己房间，随后出来挽起袖子洗着堆在厨房水槽中的旧碗。

艾格西，徽章就挂在你胸前，你为什么不打电话呢。你不在意自己的前程，那你在意什么呢。

在兰斯洛特变成兰斯与洛特后，艾格西在警察局终于打了那通电话。

顺理成章的保释与推荐。那孩子在一开始伪装出的感兴趣的眼神，在他费尽心机在酒吧教训了艾格西继父手下的小混混之后多多少少混杂了些真实。 他应该吸引了这个年轻人的注意力，那个时候他是这么想的。

他好像一直没仔细想过，这个孩子能走到考核中的哪一步。

虽然事实证明他确实很有不在意的资本，看似和别人同样付出了的汗水背后，绝对隐藏着面无表情的漫不经心。

直到要向狗开枪的那一天。哈利想到他会犹豫会挣扎，想过他甚至最终不会像自己一样选择开枪。只是他没想到艾格西从没考虑过自己会开枪这个可能，如果隔壁的洛克希姑娘晚开枪几秒，也许这个小混蛋就对着亚瑟开枪了。

你不在意这份工作，那你在意我吗。他没来得及把这句话问出口，便被瓦伦丁的装置影响继而大肆杀人。随后倒在教堂外等着的瓦伦丁枪下。

艾格西，你在意我吗。

然后他被救回来了，冥冥之中，他觉得新任加拉哈德，一定是这个什么都不在意的小混蛋。

这个小混蛋来接他了，小混蛋是在意他的。

他确实有意无意的隐瞒自己的身体状况，然后在医疗部中发现小混蛋生气了。

他脑子里搜刮了如何抚慰目标对象情绪的一百种做法，然后挑了从没用过的那种，赔上了自己，直接亲上了小混蛋的嘴唇，很开心的看到艾格西眼神中的严肃随着他的靠近土崩瓦解。他略微有一丝庆幸小混蛋没有躲开并且眼神中带着期待，干得漂亮哈利，他甚至在心中给自己打气。于是在一字一顿的间隙，献上了一个又一个吻。

小混蛋当然要和他一起住，不然还回总部和威士忌住员工宿舍吗？

小混蛋为什么不能和他一起睡。甚至哈利有些后悔，就应该在二十四小时教程就培养这一爱好。不过幸好他有张双人床。睡在一起小混蛋到是十分上道，知道搂住他比较暖和。

哈利知道小混蛋第一晚和他睡在一起并没有睡多久，小混蛋一直搂着他，然后静静地躺在床上，后来还轻柔的吻着他的眼睛，那个曾经被瓦伦丁开了一枪的地方。小混蛋在害怕，害怕他真的倒在枪下未曾醒来。他能做的只有继续靠着小混蛋的胸膛，以及在早晨一同醒来后，给小混蛋一个早安吻。

哈里哈特，你真是完蛋了。

————————————————————

交接工作做完，哈利和梅林有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
“梅林，kingsman原则上不允许外部通婚，不过没有禁止内部联谊吧”

“怎么，不和你的小男友回家浓情蜜意怎么来找我聊起规章制度了。”梅林带着一脸了然看着哈利说道。

这时，洛克希回传了两张照片，音乐节的人脸部出现了蓝色线条，以及她顺利的在查理女朋友身上安装了追踪器。

“不过既然你不肯主动叫他，我来把他叫来好了，顺便有关于查理以及新出现的这种现象，需要我们的美国表兄联系一下他们那边看看有没有别的进展。”梅林说罢，随手调阅出了骑士位置。

“哎呦，他俩在一起。倒是很方便呼叫”  
然后梅林看到坐在他对面的哈利，脸色有些难看。


	8. Chapter 8

八。  
“加拉哈德，情况有变，需要你来总部一趟。顺便麻烦你叫上威士忌和你一起。”梅林的声音打断了艾格西同路西法愉快的聚餐。同时梅林的影像直接从艾格西的眼镜中显现出来。

“收到，梅林”艾格西放下叉子从桌前起身，面向窗外应答道。

“需要我派车去接你们吗。”梅林随后发问。

“不用了，我们可以自己过去”双方结束了此次通话。

当然，你可能要记得和亚瑟解释一下为什么假期你和他在一起，挂断电话后，梅林看着坐在对面装作心不在焉，却绝对在仔细听谈话内容的哈利想到。

梅林对着哈利说道：“我调阅出了大部分面部出现蓝色线条的人的档案，发现犯罪率非常高。留有案底的记录高达百分之八十。”

“第二个瓦伦丁？铲除低端人口？这不合理。大规模现实版死亡笔记？”哈利和梅林讨论道。

 

艾格西再次确认已经关闭与梅林的通讯，快速穿上衣服，随后示意正努力塞下最后一口羊腿的路西法赶紧出发。路西法从车库开出一辆十分风骚的红色小跑车，朝着裁缝店飞驰而去。

“我喜欢穿西装的哈利，穿工装的哈利，教授哈利，特工哈利，又或者普通人哈利。任何天使都没有权利，抹杀别人命运的可能性。生命中最美好的事物。不值得以爱的名义被束缚。”

说罢，艾格西并没有等待路西法回话，而是抄起平板调阅出洛克希发来的照片。  
以及连接了同洛克希的对话。

“洛克希，你任务进展的如何”

根据视角来看，洛克希正依靠在床头，看着腿上的电脑屏幕追踪查理的手机信号发射塔。

“正在黑查理语音信箱的防火墙，顺便一提和女人做爱比和男人上床累多了，不知到时候你和哈利上床会是谁比较累。”说着，艾格西眼前的影像转向了床头的气泡水，然后气泡水入喉的视线转回了屏幕的追踪。

艾格西和车上的路西法被这位女中豪杰噎了一下，  
“当然是我比较累，等等，我为什么要和你讨论这个”艾格西有些抓狂的回答道。

然而就在这时，车上的广播中突然中断，与此同时的是全球数块屏幕同时开始播放波比的广告。这位穿着黄色套裙的女士，慢条斯理的解释着我想要毒品合法化，不然现在中毒的人就要死翘翘了哦，以及协议已经送达至各国领导人手中，请你们务必记得签署一下么么哒。

“fuck，这下真是得来全不费工夫了，波比的信号发射处同查理的手机信号在同一个地方。”随着广告终止，洛克希气急败坏的声音从听筒中传出来。  
紧随其后的是梅林发布全员命令的声音，

“各位骑士注意，十分钟后召开全体紧急会议。除卧底中成员外其他人不得缺席。”

路西法扭头看了一眼艾格西，说道  
“虽然久居地狱，我百分百确定父神给人类的出厂设置里没有蓝色条纹。”

与此同时，路西法也加快了开车速度。

“人类，呵。无法抵抗两样东西，重力、欲望。”路西法看向前方，随着一个精彩的漂移动作，面无表情的说道。  
“你想拯救这些罪人，与其杀了波比，不如直接回天堂挥挥手，抹掉毒品的存在，或者让我来把他们回炉重造，把欲望从他们灵魂中去除”

“路西法，堕落的时候，你翅膀痛吗。”艾格西似乎有些答非所问吗，

“痛，连着灵魂一起痛。”回答这个问题，路西法到是不需要思考

“犯错的人，应该亲自为自己的错误付出代价，而不是直接被抹杀。所以，无论作为米迦勒，或者什么圆桌骑士之类的。无非也就是捍卫知错能改的机会，或者抱憾终身权利罢了。”

————————————————  
威士忌将车停在裁缝店门口，两人快步下车走向二楼的会议室。

艾格西推门进去，

“加拉哈德，你迟到了”站在门口的梅林对艾格西说道。

“不好意思，超速超的不够彻底”威士忌跟在后面说道。

艾格西向周围同事们的影像点头致意。同时向着坐在他对面的洛克希影像眨了下眼镜。

“将十分之一人口的性命，寄托在各国领导人手中的协议上，明显是不现实的。”哈利坐在圆桌主位说道，  
“每当到达这个时刻，就是需要我们的时候”

洛克希突然打断了会议内容，将会议室的声音系统连接到自己面前的监听设备上，同时比出一个手势示意大家保持安静，查理女朋友的声音从听筒中传出。

“查理，该死，我脸上也有蓝色线条怎么办”一个明显焦虑的女声说着，

“Fuck，好吧，你稍等，来意大利，然后到我发给你的地址来。”艾格西真是不会忘记查理这带着电流声的声音。  
随后音讯便断了。

哈利同站在一旁的梅林对视一眼，果断下达命令。

“洛克希，继续跟进查理女朋友。”

“加拉哈德，我们去柬埔寨总部。”

“威士忌，意大利工厂获得解毒剂。”

“其余诸位，继续跟进自己任务，时刻准备支援。”

随后哈利站起身，扫视所有人后说道

“出发！”  
————————————————————————————

这次杀到总部是三人组，梅林哈利以及艾格西。

飞机已经进入滑行准备起飞的阶段，艾格西被安全带绑在椅子上思考着是不是世界毁灭的太频繁了。回天堂需要和拉斐尔商议一下是不是考虑多派点天使下来体验生活。

艾格西思索了好一阵，才发现哈利一直在旁边的扶手软椅上冷漠的看文件。

于是他解开安全带，走过去蹭坐在哈利旁边的椅子扶手上凑过去看他手中的文书。

没想到哈利只是冷冷的看了他一眼，随后起身说“看来你看上我的座位了，那我换一个。”

艾格西一愣，还没明白哈利为何会生气时，肢体已经代替思绪一把抱住了刚站起来的要走的哈利。  
“别”  
哈利假模假样的挣扎了两下便由他抱住，甚至还整理了一下被艾格西压在手臂下的西装衣角。

“哈利，我哪里惹你生气了吗。”艾格西后知后觉的意识到哈利似乎在生气。

哈利懒得挣扎又随着艾格西坐回了椅子上，被艾格西以一个及其别扭的角度抱着，只能把腿搭在艾格西腿上。

“去美国接我你还交到这么好的朋友也是不虚此行啊。”哈利到是没有太为难艾格西，

艾格西抱着怀里的哈利，摸着搭在自己身上的长腿，沉浸在小孩子抱着泰迪熊的兴奋感中。

什么，哦，不是，我认识他好多年了，但没法和你解释啊。  
艾格西大脑飞速地运转，全然像个被妻子捉奸的丈夫。不对，哈利还没答应嫁给他。  
于是没辙了，只能直接去亲他的老绅士，

“哈利、我最爱你了，我只是去问问他你在美国的情况如何，毕竟是他们治疗你的啊。”

他边说边亲吻着哈利的脸颊嘴角和嘴唇。老绅士半眯着眼睛，等着艾格西一点点亲过来。一边发出冷哼，一边似乎又发出被亲的很舒服的呼噜声。顺便在艾格西角度移开去亲他嘴角时还扭头换了换位置使得这个吻落在嘴唇上。然后像模像样的继续看着手中的文件。

艾格西靠在在哈利肩头，哈利身上的柑橘香，窗外刺眼的眼光，两人相近的呼吸频率。和哈利在一起的每时每刻，都是恩赐。

于是从驾驶室出来的梅林，看到了一副上慈下孝的好场景。两个人别扭的挤坐在一张椅子上，艾格西一只手抱住哈利的腰身。另一只手揽着哈利西装裤包裹下的长腿，似乎还心不在焉的来回抚摸。哈利半坐在艾格西腿上，小腿随意搭着扶手。盯着手中的材料看得入神，艾格西靠着他肩头昏昏欲睡。

“绅士们，我们要去拯救世界，不是去度蜜月好吗”梅林无可奈何的说道。

————————————————————————  
无论是身为圆桌骑士，还是战斗天使米迦勒，艾格西都没设想过出身未捷身先死的可能性。直到可移动地雷恰巧移动到艾格西脚下。

父神爸爸，我记得这次我什么也没干，除了下了次地狱完全没有任何一丝违法乱纪行为。为什么死的这么快啊，幸好我在飞机上亲了哈利。艾格西看着震惊的梅林与哈利一阵苦笑。

“艾格西，别动。”梅林说着，拿出一罐喷雾。  
梅林，我知道你是好样的，

操，梅林你大爷，你不能在降落伞骗我一次，现在又骗我一次。可以可以，咱们别拯救世界了，耗在这地雷上吧，寄希望于路西法顺利跟着查理女朋友那里拿到解药吧。拯救世界要靠地狱之王了。

梅林显然从艾格西扭曲的表情中读懂了他的意思，随后辩解道

“艾格西，你听我说。如果不是我来踩着，你无论如何都要下两次地狱。我来的话，可能不一定会下去，即使下去了，我也能自己爬回来。所以，和哈利去拯救世界吧。”  
说完还露出了一个不用管我，拯救世界就交给你们了的表情，如果不是踩着地雷不能动，说不定还要过来拍拍艾格西的肩膀。

“梅林，我不得不说，你是个十分优秀且幽默的同僚，能和你共事是我的荣幸。”  
哈利似乎真的被梅林的遗言逗笑了，露出一个牵强的笑容。

艾格西到是确确实实的听懂了，梅林知道他是谁。

根据发量判断，这应该是他的老朋友拉斐尔。

哦，拉斐尔我日你大爷。

——————————————————————————  
这次杀向总部比上次顺利了一些，毕竟是和哈利一起。杀了查理，拿下波比，艾格西内心无比平静，甚至还想耍个帅。 

“威士忌，我们搞定了，你可以下班了。”艾格西边看着哈利输入密码，边联系着远在意大利的路西法。

“真高兴你们搞定了”  
本该在意大利的威士忌，声音竟然从两人身后传来。

还没等他们反应过来，哈利已经被威士忌的锁套套住，失去行动能力的哈利一下子被猛然拖到威士忌身边，随后被手枪抵住太阳穴。

“威士忌，你要干什么！”艾格西大吼，怒目圆睁，上次和梅塔特隆的分歧都没能让他如此气愤。

“堕天使没办法重回天堂，凭什么劣等的人类就可以被拯救”  
威士忌露出一个似非似笑的表情，冷言冷语道。

“把箱子给我，我把哈利还你。要么你继续输入密码，我一枪杀了他。这次我可不会送他回来了。”  
威士忌或者说路西法，慢条斯理的继续说道。

“艾格西，别管我，输密码救人！”明明是生命受到威胁，哈利仍旧十分冷静下达命令，仿佛受到威胁的并不是自己。

“哈里哈特”  
威士忌看了眼哈利，对着艾格西说道。  
“我一枪崩了你，你对面的那个人必然因为暴怒与悲伤而堕落”

“这些人的性命，换一个堕落的米迦勒，倒是值得”

艾格西已经在哈利被掳走的一瞬间把枪放下，听到哈利说不要管他的一瞬间，表情也已经平静了下来。仿佛战神被拉下神坛，失去了所有力气。

“路西法，我们换个交易方式，我把我的翅膀割下来送你，你放过哈利和这些人。”

威士忌听到这番话，到是流露出一个玩味的笑容，还没等他再次开口

“砰”的一声枪响，威士忌的笑容凝固在脸上，梅林穿着被地雷摧残过的衣服，从门外走进来，

“别把我忘了绅士们。”

虽然明显受伤的腿部使得他走的有些艰难，路过还留有一丝气息的威士忌身边时，梅林还是用力踢了一脚路西法。

“朋友，羽毛蓬松，翅膀漂白业务了解一下？”

“幸好我当年给自己设置肉体的时候手抖了一下，恢复力方面倒得有点多。”梅林对着艾格西，和劫后余生的哈利说道。

感恩哈利被梅林没死的喜悦冲昏了头脑，没来计较威士忌被杀前说的那一通意义不明的话语。

————————————————————————

回程的飞机上，哈利忙着各项善后工作，包括与各国政要的沟通。

梅林与艾格西一起呆在后机舱，在艾格西帮忙包扎伤口时，梅林轻声说道

“你赶紧去和哈利在一起，然后在人间陪着他吧。你和他在一起了我也好把梅塔特隆找回来继续工作。”

“梅塔特隆不是说找不到答案不会停止轮回吗，他自己都不知道自己是谁，你去哪里找他。”艾格西继续着手上清创的动作，问梅林

谁道梅林有些轻蔑的瞥了他一眼，

“确实是这样，不过大部分人都不知道的是，那个怂包暗恋你几千年，你和哈利在一起了他也能死心了。” 

你说什么？？


	9. Chapter 9

九。  
我把你当朋友，你却想被我上这件事给艾格西的震惊太大。以至于从总部交接善后完，不知不觉回了贫民区的老住所。艾格西从瓦伦丁的基地出来就顺手解决了迪恩，安排米歇尔与黛西住去了更好更安全的社区，留下这栋老房子似乎也算是作为人类真实存在过的印记之一吧。

在哈利没回来的半年，他并不怎么经常住在哈利的房子里。他会偶尔回来住住，或者回天使们的郊区庄园。

艾格西靠在门外的围栏上，也许他应该抽根烟更为应景，烟雾缭绕中混杂着些许隔壁老太太煮豆子汤的香气。

大概在烟刚好烧到半截，需要弹弹烟灰的的时候。一辆黑色的出租车缓缓驶过楼下，在艾格西刚刚开始觉得这出租车有点像kingsman专用车时，车子已经停住，一个灰色的身影从车上下来，挺括的西装与这里大部分人的装扮相比有些格格不入。

心有灵犀般的四目相对，在这个月光如洗的夜晚，那人的目光如同旷野中的回音。

爱格西突然想起他没能通过的最后一次测试，哈利站在阳台怒视他。现在换成他站在贫民区的小破房子里，愣愣的看着哈利从楼下信步走来。好像什么都没有改变，又好像全部都不一样了。

身后的窗子透出黄晕的光，身为米迦勒，他从没体会过这种感受。从未拥有过如此鲜活的灵魂。如此被生活气息包裹着。艾格西身上穿的还是当时哈利为他量身定制的西装，像是力量勇气与爱流动包裹在肌肤表面。

身为天使长，号令三军，叱咤风云，挥斥方遒带来的是成就感与厚重的责任，闲庭信步坐看花开花落是对生命的感恩。这是从未有过的感受，却丝毫不会令人迟疑，他在那一瞬间就知道这是爱

他猛然冲到楼梯口，已经走到门口的哈利被他猛烈的动作吓了一跳，

“哈利，我爱你，你愿意和我永远在一起吗”

哈利盯着他看了一会，温润的晚风拂过两人的衣角，谁都没再继续说话，哈利握住艾格西的手，和他一起向着家门口走去。

“警察局里，你为了能回家吃晚饭给我打了那通电话，现在我可以每天陪你一起吃饭。”哈利看着艾格西扭动把手推门进去，两人紧握的双手传递着对方的热度，谁也不想松开。

“你亲吻我，拥抱我，同我一起入眠，住在我家，最为一个绅士已经很明显表达了内心的想法。我与你接吻，被你拥抱，在同一张床上与你一道醒来，也很明确的表示了我的态度。”

海妖吟唱，翠鸟啼鸣，全比不过此时哈利此时此刻的表白。

“艾格西，我当然想和你永远在一起。”

两人关上门，交换了一个安静温柔的吻，

“哈利，我们回去吧。”艾格西随后说道，

“回去？这里也是你家啊，为什么要回去，我到时有点后悔没有早点过来。”

哈利打量着艾格西的房子，翘着腿坐在艾格西家的格纹旧沙发上，艾格西有些庆幸他定期叫kingsman专属清洁队来打扫。并且替换过大部分不合适的生活用品。

艾格西去厨房烧了一壶开水，找出一套茶具放在托盘上拿到客厅来。 

“宝贝，家里没有食物，你是想出去吃还是我们去买些食物回来？”艾格西轻车熟路的亲了下哈利的发顶，放下杯子问道。

还没等哈利回话，门外便响起了敲门声，两轻一重的Kingsman工作人员式敲门令艾格西有些疑惑。

“我猜到到肯定没东西吃，所以叫他们准备了一些。”

哈利了然的笑笑，起身去开门。

“祝您二位过得愉快，亚瑟，加拉哈德。”  
泰勒先生很淡定的先将一个堪称巨大的保温食盒递给哈利，并顺手放下一个牛皮旅行袋，朝着艾格西点了点头便转身离去。

这顿饭堪称豪华，是艾格西吃过的最华丽的外卖，如果这能够算得上是外卖的话。

饭后，他们窝在沙发上看了会电影，谢天谢地这电视竟然还能看，不需要泰勒先生再送台电视上来。

卧室分配上毫无问题，必然是一起睡在改造过后的主卧。幸好有两个浴室，方便两人分开洗澡。

日后还是回肯星顿或者找个理由说服哈利去庄园住好了，艾格西内心想着，并且有些怀念家里的超大号浴缸。

艾格西先洗澡出来，正准备翻看一下泰勒先生附赠的包里有什么内容，客厅洗手间的的水声同时停止，哈利穿着艾格西之前放在这里的白色浴袍，从客厅的浴室中出来，带子松垮的系在腰间，爱格西肯定这带子都不能支撑哈利从浴室走到卧室去。

本来艾格西没打算睡在这里。不过显然哈利不是这么觉得。

哈利走到沙发边，浴袍已经半散开，他看着艾格西刚刚拉开旅行袋的拉链，挑了挑眉毛，坐在艾格西另一边，

当然，这也很直接的转移了艾格西的注意力，他扭过身搂住哈利，把脸埋在哈利胸口，沐浴后的清香窜入鼻孔，

“哈利，你是我的了” 艾格西闷声闷气的说道，  
哈利一边搂住艾格西，一边伸手翻看了一下包里的东西，

“艾格西，你需要我教你如何操我吗”  
哈利用一本正经的问道，似乎这也是一个称职老师应该教给他优异学徒课程的一部分。

“你先让我抱一会，不过在这方面，我应该可以无师自通”

艾格西双手从哈利腋下伸过，紧紧地搂住他，深吸了一口气闭上了眼镜。

哈利伸手胡乱拨弄了一下怀里这颗浅金色的脑袋，随后直接从底部拎起袋子倒过来，数盒避孕套以及各种口味的润滑剂散落出来，甚至还有两盒掉到了沙发下面。

“鉴于我并不会怀孕，你今天大概没有挑选避孕套的权利了艾格西。我倒是可以看看什么口味的润滑剂比较合适，”  
哈利任由艾格西抱着，另一只手举着一瓶润滑剂似乎真的要认真挑选一下味道。

艾格西的阴茎已经把内裤顶起一个包，他开始细细密密的亲着哈利的脖子，一只手伸进哈利的浴袍顺着小腹向下摸去。  
他的手并没有感到什么阻碍。哈利没穿内裤这个事实明显加速了艾格西的阴茎充血速度。

“哈利你挑好了吗，”艾格西轻轻咬着哈利的耳垂，同时无名指轻轻绕过并摩挲着哈利阴茎顶部的小孔，仔细修剪过得指甲轻柔的划过，引得哈利发出一声黏腻的鼻音。

艾格西直接托住哈利的屁股，将他整个从沙发上抱起来，向着卧室走去。

“你真是个小混蛋艾格西”哈利隐忍着有些咬牙切齿的说道，在不得不扒住艾格西后背防止自己掉下去的同时，自己的屁股还被小混蛋揉来揉去。

“我真的很庆幸虽然不怎么经常来住，但还有记得经常换床单。”艾格西在哈利耳边带着笑意说道。  
“哦，那你还真的是很有先见之明啊”哈利闷声回应道。

他们一起倒在主卧的双人床上，两人穿着的浴袍轻易地被脱下扔在一边，哈利仰躺着，将一个枕头垫在腰下，带着足够迷倒众人的诱惑眼神，对着正在脱内裤的艾格西缓缓张开双腿。

“Fuck，哈利你太美了”艾格西的阴茎简直从内裤中直接弹出来，

哈利将被抱起时胡乱抓到的一瓶润滑剂递给艾格西，随后开始一边挑衅的看着年轻人，边上下撸动自己的阴茎。

年轻人自然不甘示弱，艾格西一把将哈利的双手一把拉住压在床头，一边压迫性的吻住哈利的嘴唇，灵活的舌头从哈利微微张着的唇齿间攻略城池般伸了进去。

“唔”哈利发出一声闷哼，带着一丝呻吟的尾音，随后，艾格西顺着哈利的下巴脖子一点点吻下来，

“哈利，我好爱你”，

下一个吻落在了左边胸口处，舌尖划过哈利的乳尖，艾格西又着重去吻心口处的皮肤，哈利的心跳仿佛也从这块皮肤透出来，两人蓬勃的生命得以交织在一起。哈利已经被吻的全身皮肤发红，些许呻吟从牙关中泄露出来，每个吻都引来一阵颤栗。

好像皮肤间洒满了跳跳糖，随着艾格西的吻一个个炸开，艾格西突然抬起头，迷离的眼睛盯着哈利胸口左边的皮肤，似乎在欣赏自己的战利品，不过这一瞬间的停顿并没有对接下来的动作造成什么阻碍，在哈利问出声前再一次亲了亲哈利的嘴唇，吞下了哈利剩余的呻吟，随后灵活的吻着哈利的乳尖，小腹，随后含住了哈利勃起的阴茎。

“艾格西！”哈利发出一声惊呼，

艾格西用柔软的嘴唇，火热的舌头竭尽所能的取悦他。

哈利已经有些恍惚了，这好像是救命恩人的儿子，又好像是从天而降的天使，艾格西浅金色头发上面似乎铺满了阳光，又或者他就是光明本身。

然而哈利再没时间思考别的事情，无边无际的情欲淹没了他。

随后，哈利的阴茎突然感到一阵空虚，而后穴处传来手指带着润滑剂冰凉的触感。

艾格西没见过这样的哈利。

眼神迷离，眼角含泪，胸前的皮肤被吻弄的一片通红，情欲洗礼下不自觉后仰的脖子上散落着几个吻痕，小腹下的阴茎高高翘起，遗留着刚才被含住舔弄的水光。股缝中缓慢抽插扩张着的是艾格西的手指。

“艾格西，你真是个小混蛋”哈利坦然的看着艾格西瞳孔中倒映着的影像，纵容他在自己身上为所欲为。

在两根手指已经能自由进出后，艾格西又到了些润滑剂在手上，随后向着哈利后穴继续探去。哈利似乎不愿再继续艾格西主导的这种缓慢节奏，双腿勾上艾格西的后背，猛然一用力。艾格西的手指在这之下，划过敏感的腺体进入了一个前所未有的深度。

“啊，填满我！操我！艾格西！”哈利也忍不住呻吟出声。  
“哈利！”  
艾格西的声音中带着莫名的娇嗔，额头出了一层薄汗。

艾格西将手指抽出，将哈利的双腿折起来，阴茎对准微微泛红，没有完全闭合的后穴。一寸寸挺进哈利体内，艾格西边进入，边观察着身下哈利的表情。

被填充的满足感使得哈利舒服的眯了下眼睛，随后如同发现猎物的猫咪一样突然睁大眼睛，猛然抱住艾格西调转了两人的位置。

“啊….!!嗯”  
被钉在阴茎上绕了一圈的哈利不自觉的挺直后背发出一声呻吟，骑在艾格西身上的体位也使得艾格西的阴茎能够进入哈利的更深处。

哈利的大腿微微紧绷，随后猛然坐下，紧致的后穴险些令艾格西把持不住。

“啊，哈利你太棒了”  
艾格西双手已经扶住哈利的腰帮他骑自己。哈利已经不得不张开嘴大口喘气，小艾格西如同小混蛋本人一样硬的火辣，一寸寸良好的照顾着哈利穴内的每一寸柔软。

艾格西在床上的学习能力同样出类拔萃，很快就找到了令哈利无法自持的那一点，并不断进攻着，看着老特工在他身下不住喘息起来。

哈利紧闭双眼，脊背不自觉的弓起，头发一缕缕垂下贴在脸上。眼睛微微张开又再次闭上，迷离的沉溺在性事中的表情明显取悦了艾格西。

哈利感觉自己的屁股和大腿根已经快要没知觉了，有些酸痛的大腿肌肉也难以维持完美的骑在艾格西身上的动作。他快要高潮了。好在他间隙中看到艾格西眼睛也有些泛红，艾格西明显也翻滚在情欲的浪潮之中。

艾格西不住向上挺着腰，顶得哈利已经无法说出一句完整的话，随后艾格西再一次将哈利放倒在床上，折起他的大腿更快速地抽插起来。  
“啊，操我，艾格西，快点”哈利已经被插到神志不清只能突出破碎的词语，

“遵命，哈利”

胡乱中，哈利抓住了艾格西的手，扑哧的水声与肉体撞击的声音构成了一首淫糜的乐曲，哈利率先忍不住射了出来，在那一瞬间，他猛然睁开眼睛，看着这个他挚爱的年轻人，目光温柔如水。  
而艾格西也在哈利后穴的剧烈收缩中射了出来。随后艾格西抱着哈利倒在床上。

内部被艾格西精液填满的哈利从没想过自己竟能通过这种方式得到满足感，他也懒得催促艾格西将阴茎从自己后穴中拔出来。

 

然后似乎有什么失而复得的东西从脑海中喷涌而出，纯净的力量也渐渐充盈了四肢。似乎有份古老的记忆在哈利脑海中汇拢，哈里哈特，这辈子第一次感到不知所措。哈利情不自禁的捂住自己眼睛，已经想不起当初是怀着一种怎样的心情决定和米迦勒体液接触就会恢复记忆的了。恢复记忆，发现被暗恋对象上了，他的阴茎还在我后穴里，怎么办。哈利发誓，无论作为特工，还是梅塔特隆大天使，他从没有为了不想被对方知道自己是谁而思维如此敏捷过。

从高潮中缓过神来的艾格西注意到了哈利身上不同寻常的属于天使的气息，震惊得险些滚下床去，艾格西或者米迦勒也发誓，他从没想过能将凌乱的线索在这一刻串起来得如此之快。

“哈….哈利….”  
艾格西突然有些不知道要怎么称呼他怀里的宝贝，高潮过后发现上了自己朋友，这朋友好像还暗恋我，艾格西突然觉得天使光环有点重，他脑子有点蒙。

 

“Daddy。”   
哈利睁开眼睛发出了一个音节，梅塔特隆并没有什么的特殊标志，应该不会被认出来。哈利面不改色心不跳的迅速给自己编造了一个身份。

“米迦勒Daddy。” 看着艾格西似乎没听懂，哈利又叫了一声，

“什。。。什么？”  
艾格西还没从第一个震惊中回过神来，就迅速被哈利的话语砸懵逼第二次，梅塔特隆你为什么要叫我爸爸。

“米迦勒Daddy，我记得大天使们是名义上所有后来初生小天使的爸爸。”，  
哈利·死也不想承认自己是梅塔特隆·哈特·小天使继续一脸无辜的叫到，还眨了眨自己的眼睛。

太过于专注伪装自己的哈利，显然错过了已经回过神的艾格西眼中闪过的一丝玩味。

“那哈利你在天堂叫什么？”艾格西露出一脸我相信你了的表情，抱住哈利说着。

“我就叫哈利呀”哈利说道。

“哈利小天使，你记得我去地狱把你从路西法手里抢回来吗。”艾格西轻轻蹭着哈利的脸问道，

哈利一愣，似乎是一下子想起的事情太多，这件事要缓缓地从内心深处扒出来。

“我记得，米迦勒”哈利说道，随后又顿了顿。  
“我记得，艾格西，我还记得你叫我宝贝。”哈利抓在艾格西背后的手握成了拳头，沉寂了几千年的情感，把哈利从里到外烧的一丝不剩。

两个人都没有再说话，  
艾格西抱着怀里的哈利，突然心疼了，他不知道暗恋一个人几千年是什么感觉。但现在他甚至都舍不得去想象哈利痴痴的喜欢一个人得不到回应。而这个过程甚至还持续了上千年。他甚至都有些嫉妒那个被暗恋的自己。

两个人抱在一起躺了很久没有入睡，艾格西的手放在哈利胸前，有意无意的把玩着哈利的乳尖。半夜哈利被摸的不耐烦的开口，  
“Daddy，你能换一边摸吗”

 

在某个上厕所的间隙，  
受到巨大刺激的爱格西还是需要找他的老朋友求证一个呼之欲出的答案  
“梅林，你在吗。”艾格西轻轻戴起眼镜问道  
“你知道现在是半夜三点吗。”梅林恍惚的声音从听筒中传出。  
随后是一阵可怕的沉默  
“梅塔特隆当时是说，如果找到答案就会恢复身份的吧。”艾格西问道。  
“你不是应该和哈利翻云覆雨吗，怎么会问梅塔特隆。不过是啊，他当时是说他放下了就会回来的。”梅林打了个哈欠说道。  
又一阵可怕的沉默……听着艾格西不再说话，对面的军需官似乎也察觉到了什么。  
“你别告诉我……哈利就是梅塔特隆。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

已经在床上，餐厅，厕所三点一线缠了三天三夜的两人在第四天早晨睁开眼睛。

“宝贝，哈利，亚瑟，心肝，已经第四天了，今天有圆桌会议，你再不起床真的要迟到了，梅林会杀了我的”  
艾格西坐在床边，端着牛奶看着什么都没穿蜷缩在被子下面睡得香甜的哈利无奈的说道。

“Daddy，我今天就去上班，别人会质疑米迦勒大人的战斗力的。”哈利睁开迷蒙的双眼，一脸无辜的看着艾格西，仿佛正在陈述一个客观事实真相。

“宝贝，Daddy已经操劳三天三夜了，足够为三届群众作出表率了。”艾格西咬牙切齿的说道。

“Daddy，我就是不听话你打我屁股吗”哈利继续趴在床上装睡。

 

Kingsman总部，梅林正在监控室中看着其他骑士协助着解毒剂的发放，没想到哈利竟能准时从胶囊车中下来。

“哈利，请坐”梅林指着身边的椅子对着哈利说道。

“不了谢谢，我直接去办公室就好”  
哈利的屁股实在还在隐隐作痛，他并不想继续折磨这个脆弱的部位。

梅林处理完手头的任务扭头看着哈利似乎才回过神来问道，  
“哎呦，梅塔特隆，米迦勒战斗力这么弱的吗，你第四天就来上班了？”梅林或者拉斐尔问道。  
“你怎么知道我是梅塔特隆”哈利一瞬间被震惊到说不出话。  
“艾格西告诉我的啊”梅林看着哈利的表情有些莫名其妙。  
哈利的脸绿了，屁股似乎也更疼了。

 

————————————————————————————————————————  
工作到下午，哈利破罐子破摔的联系艾格西，  
“今晚我要回庄园住。”

“回庄园，好啊你浑身上下都是我的气息，直接进我房间不会有什么问题的小天使。”艾格西的声音从听筒中传出，哈利真的不想知道艾格西是不是笑的特别狡诈。

哦，对，他还没没正式告诉艾格西他就是那个暗恋几千年的朋友。  
哼，有什么区别呢，反正你都知道了。哈利在心中默默地想着。哈里哈特活这么久，第一次知道无地自容是什么意思。

很多年前，他被人称作为达目的不择手段的铁血将领，米迦勒则是心怀慈悲的战斗英雄。梅塔特隆一直觉得身为将领，多余的情感是保持冷静的阻碍，他们本就不该有任何称之为怜悯甚至善良的情绪。遵循正义保持公正才应是永恒的追求。随着天堂地狱趋于和平，人间也没有那么多仗要打，他似乎在不知不觉中，越来越喜欢和米迦勒待在一起。甚至有一天，他生出来一个可怕的念头，为何米迦勒眼中的温柔不能属于他一个人。

随后他逃也是的堕入了轮回。在一次次的人生里，他终于明白，感情与爱意并非洪水猛兽，逃避与冷漠更不是诺亚方舟。他的爱如同火山口喷出的滚烫熔岩撞上冰冷的海水，又如同春日温柔的细雨吹过脸庞。

永恒生命之下，时间与空间组成的度量反由囚笼变为恩赐，伴随汲取不尽的爱意的漫长岁月，期待你发现我，回应我，爱上我。

不过艾格西，你真的太慢了。

于是被派出去处理小学人质事件回到庄园的艾格西，看到自己床上有个被翅膀裹成的球。  
听到艾格西的脚步声，床上的球似乎裹得更紧了。

艾格西缓缓走过来，跪在床边，抚摸着哈利的翅膀，

“哈利，全天堂只有你的眼睛是金色的，你那晚看我的一眼，我就知道是你了。你一定不知道自己的眼睛有多美。”

哈利除了发出“哼”的一声以外，依然拒绝从翅膀球里出来。

“曾经有个天使，与我并肩作战，见证斗转星移。后来那个人一声不响的消失了。我还是从别人口中得知他爱我，我很嫉妒那个人，他比我更早知道什么是爱。我又很心疼他，他默默喜欢了我很久我却不知道。我也很嫉妒我自己，能被他喜欢。现在我很问问他，他的心意是否未曾改变，是否愿意陪我走到世界尽头。”

哈利的翅膀已经松懈下来，像是随着主人的呼吸上下起伏。

宝贝，你翅膀没把屁股包起来啊，艾格西有些无奈的看着哈利。

于是为了把大宝贝从翅膀里哄出来，艾格西把手从哈利裤子伸进去，摸了摸哈利的屁股。哈利在被摸到屁股时颤了一下，被翅膀抱着无奈的任凭艾格西把他下身扒光。艾格西轻轻揉着哈利还有些泛红的屁股，随着越来越灵活的手探向臀缝中仍旧湿热的小穴，哈利整个翅膀都抖了起来。这时，艾格西将哈利整个抱起来搂在怀里。

“宝贝，你翅膀糊我脸上了”艾格西舔着哈利的翅膀根部说道。  
哈利听到，到是乖巧的把翅膀收了起来然而还是不愿意睁开眼睛，

身为天使果然天赋秉异。哈利的小穴依旧温暖紧致，肠肉吮吸着艾格西的手指。  
艾格西脱下衣服，扶着自己的阴茎从后背缓慢的进攻，边温柔的亲着哈利的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，耳朵。  
艾格西床头，装饰着一面浮雕包边的镜子，到是现在可以排上用场，哈利从背后被搂住操弄，只得抓住床头的横杆稳住自己的身体。  
“宝贝，我讲个故事给你，传说用羽毛尖把心上人的名字可在身上，就能和对方永远在一起。可是很少有人知道，只有沉浸于情欲中时，名字才能显现出来。”艾格西喘着粗气，一词一顿的像是在给天使宝宝们讲睡前故事。

“宝贝，睁开眼睛，你胸口我的名字，是什么时候刻的”艾格西边继续着抽插边问道，  
哈利双眼迷离，下意识的顺着艾格西的问题往下说，然而被插的说不出完整的句子，只能断断续续的解释  
“那次。。。啊！”艾格西的阴茎猛然戳到敏感的腺体。  
“签军令状。。啊。。。嗯。。”

随后，在天使长们的不断的努力中，两人一同达到了高潮。

艾格西从床上捡起一根刚才掉落的羽毛塞进哈利手中，

哈利，你想把你的名字，刻在我身体哪里呢？

——FIN——


End file.
